pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP167: Teaching the Student Teacher!
is the 10th episode of Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors. Episode Plot The heroes come on a beach and soon meet up with Johanna, Dawn's mom, who is pleased to see them. Ash and Brock do not understand why are they meeting her here. Johanna explains that she travels to different towns to teach young children about Contests. She leaves a paper as she received a phone call. On the paper it is stated how to catch a Pokémon, breed it etc. When Johanna comes back, she has a problem - she has to fill in the role of a judge since Nurse Joy has to treat sick Pokémon. The gang offers her help to teach the children what they need, making Dawn's mom pleased to hear all this. Next day, Dawn, Ash and Brock introduce themselves to the children. One child doubts about this, even if shown Dawn's five ribbons and Ash's seven badges. They meet Piplup and Pikachu; the child stretches out Piplup's face. Dawn and Piplup are angered, but ask the child's name, which is Thomas. Dawn responds that he should put himself in the Pokémon's position, as he wouldn't want to be teased. To continue, Ash, Brock and Dawn send all their Pokémon to meet with the children. The children all go, except Thomas. Meanwhile, Johanna is a judge and she sees Jessilina sending her Seviper. Jessie knows the next ribbon will be her own. Brock teaches the children about Pokémon food - one must try different recipes to balance flavor and diet for the Pokémon. A child asks how does one know if a Pokémon is not healthy, so Brock responds it must be acting odd or has something on its body. Suddenly, Piplup chases Thomas, who painted on his face. Ash teaches the class how he got Gible. Gible gnaws on his head, so Ash calls him back and shows them Gible's Poké Ball. Ash gives the children a rubber ball; they need to hit a stone with it, pretending they have a battle. Ash shows them; he takes a pose and throws his Ball very hard and hits the stone. Thomas thinks this is easy. He takes a rubber ball and hits Piplup with it, then gets chased by him. Later, lunch is ready, which are Brock's sandwiches the children are eating. Meanwhile, Jessie has one last battle before she gets the ribbon and is very excited. Ash and Brock remind Dawn her lecture is next, but she is worried, as Thomas might give her a hard time. Brock and Ash advise her not to focus on him, as he likes to play jokes. Dawn teaches them they need to show their Pokémon's moves to the audience at the Contest. Thomas has not a clue what she says, so Dawn sends Mamoswine and Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil's Flame Wheel merges with Mamoswine's Ice Shard, amazing the children. Dawn goes to make a combo using different Pokémon; she calls Cyndaquil and sends Pachirisu instead. She goes to call the next combo Ice Chandelier (even if nobody has a clue what she is about to do): Mamoswine uses Ice Shard and shatters it, which makes the ice spin around Pachirisu. Pachirisu is not frozen, so he uses Discharge to illuminate a blue light around ice. However, the ice shatters and Dawn admits that Thomas is right; Pachirisu was just standing inside the ice. Dawn is troubled, so Ash and Brock advise her to make a different combination, but Dawn wants this one to work. Dawn has doubts if it will work, but has an idea. She displays the children that when Pachirisu is inside the ice, he will spin. Mamoswine shatters the Ice Shard and the ice surrounds Pachirisu. Pachirisu does not get frozen, so he spins and uses Discharge, making an even more dazzling sight. However, Pachirisu gets confused by all the spinning and the ice shatters. Dawn is disappointed, but Pachirisu still wants another try. Thomas tells Dawn that Pachirisu spun too much, giving Dawn another idea. Meanwhile, Jessie and Seviper won their fourth ribbon, so they need one more. Dawn sends Buneary to use her instead of Mamoswine. She uses Ice Beam, which surrounds Pachirisu, making more space for him. Pachirisu runs and uses Discharge, which emits a lot of blue light from the ice. Dawn thanks Buneary and goes to do the same to Thomas, but notices he is gone. Piplup is gone and they soon see Thomas is having fum with Piplup. Brock feels that Thomas did not know how to express he liked Piplup, so he teased him. Thomas admits Dawn's Ice Chandelier works fine, which makes Dawn happy and pleased. Later, Johanna comes and reports Jessilina won the ribbon. She gives Brock some buns, which are Neighborly Town's specialty. She also gives Dawn a dress for the Grand Festival and wishes Ash luck to get the last badge. Next day, the heroes leave Johanna and the children, as their journey to Lake Valor continues. Trivia *Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture: Whismur. *Music from Pikachu's Rescue Adventure, Pikachu & Pichu, Spell of the Unown, Jirachi Wish Maker, Destiny Deoxys, and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew is played during this episode. *The dub title comes from the phrase "teaching the teacher". *Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their motto in this episode. *This is the only episode when Nurse Joy wasn't a judge for a Pokémon Contest. Mistakes *When Johanna thanks Ash, Dawn and Brock for assistance to teach her class for her, there is a yellow blotch on Johanna's face and a dark blotch in the sky for a single frame, before the scene changes to Ash and Pikachu. *After Ash returns his Gible to his Poké Ball, Gible re-appears again behind him and disappears once more. Gallery The heroes meet up with Johanna DP167 2.jpg Johanna's class DP167 3.jpg Thomas stretches out Piplup's face DP167 4.jpg Seviper, with the golden wings DP167 5.jpg Piplup chases Thomas DP167 6.jpg Ice Chandelier failed to initiate DP167 7.jpg Pachirisu charges with Discharge in the ice DP167 8.jpg Thomas and Piplup hold hands DP167 9.jpg Dawn got a new dress DP167 10.jpg The heroes wave goodbye to Johanna and her class }} Category:Episodes featuring Pokémon Contests Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes featuring Jessie receiving a Ribbon Category:Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors Episodes Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane